wwe_12fandomcom_es-20200216-history
Kiera Hogan
) Decatur, Georgia, Estados Unidos |Fallecimiento= |Causa de fallecimiento= |Residencia= |Universidad= |Ocupación= |Años activo(a)= |Pareja(s)= |Cónyuge(s)= |Hijo(s)= |Familia= |Nombre(s) de ring= Fire Kiera Hogan |Altura= 4 pies y 11 pulgadas (150 cm) |Peso= 114 lb (52 kg) |Anunciado(a) desde= Atlanta, Georgia |Entrenadores= Impact Wrestling |Debut= 2 de abril de 2015 |Retiro= }}Kiera Hogan (nacida el 16 de septiembre de 1994) es una luchadora profesional estadounidense quien actualmente tiene contrato con Impact Wrestling. Hogan también ha trabajado en Women Superstars Uncensored, donde ella sería anteriormente Spirit Champion. Carrera como luchador profesional 'Principio de su carrera (2015–2017)' Hogan comenzaría su carrera en la lucha libre en 2015 dentro de la zona de Atlanta. Ella derrotaría a Owen Knight para ganar el WWA4 Intergender Championship el 16 de abril de 2015. Ella comenzaría aparecer regularmente en la escena de la lucha libre independiente en Georgia, compitiendo para varias promociones táles como Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment y All-Star Wrestling Network. En noviembre de 2015, ella comenzaría a trabajar para la Organization Of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts (OMEGA) en Carolina del Norte. En 2016, Hogan comenzaría a trabajar en el resto de los Estados Unidos, compitiendo para promociones táles como la Reality of Wrestling de Booker T en Houston y Shine Wrestling en Florida. El 11 de febrero de 2017, ella capturaría el WSU Spirit Championship durante el WSU 10th Anniversary Show en Vorhees, Nueva Jersey. El 16 de junio de 2018, Hogan perdería el título WSU Spirit en contra de Jordynne Grace. 'Impact Wrestling (2017–presente)' thumb|220px|Hogan en el ring en 2018 El 17 de agosto de 2017, se había reportado que Impact Wrestling (antes conocida como Global Force Wrestling) había firmado a Hogan con un contrato. El 1 de febrero de 2018 episodio de Impact!, Hogan haría su debut para Impact Wrestling, derrotando a la Impact Knockouts Champion Laurel Van Ness en una lucha no titular. Ella recibiría una chance titular en el siguiente episodio de IMPACT! donde ella sería derrotada por Van Ness. Hogan sería parte de su primer lucha pago por visión en Redemption, donde ella sería derrotada en un desafió ante Taya Valkyrie. Hogan recibiría una revancha ante Valkyrie el 3 de mayo episodio de Impact!, donde ella ganaría por descalificación después de ser atacada por Tessa Blanchard durante la lucha. Después de este incidente, Hogan se enfrentaría a Blanchard el 17 de mayo episodio de Impact!, donde ella perdería. Después de la lucha, Blanchard la atacaría hasta que saldría Madison Rayne a salvarla. El 14 de junio episodio de Impact! Hogan desafiaría sin éxito una vez más a Blanchard en una lucha Sin Descalificación. El 4 de octubre episodio de Impact!, Hogan perdería ante Su Yung. Después de la lucha, Yung y Allie se pelearían. Hogan salvaría a Allie de Yung, solo para ser puesta dentro de un ataúd por Yung. Durante Bound for Glory, Allie rescataría a Hogan desde el Reino de los No Muertos. El 3 de mayo de 2019, edición de Impact, Hogan se enfrentaría ante Rosemary en una lucha de resentimiento derivado de un enfrentamiento semanas antes; ella sería derrotada por descalificación cuando las damas de honor de Su Yung ingresarían y atacarían a Rosemary. Hogan comenzaría a cambiar a heel cuando ella se negaría a ayudar a Rosemary en contra de las damas de honor, y se consolidaría como una villana en una entrevista en bastidores la siguiente semana, cuando ella afirmaría que no iba a ninguna parte tratando de ser amiga de todos y acusaría a Jordynne Grace de aprovecharse de ella. El 17 de mayo edición de Impact, Hogan eliminaría a Grace y Scarlett Bordeaux en una Batalla Real Knockouts, solo para ser eliminada por Tessa Blanchard. Después de la batalla real, ella comenzaría una rivalidad con Jordynne Grace. 'Women of Wrestling (2018–presente)' Hogan haría su debut para Women of Wrestling (WOW) durante las grabaciones de octubre de 2018, bajo el nombre de ring Fire. En el primer episodio premier de WOW en AXS TV el 18 de enero de 2019, Fire tendría su primer lucha en WOW, donde ella desafiaría sin éxito a Abilene Maverick. Fire competiría en numerosos eventos de WOW en mayo de 2019 y también aparecería en la segunda temporada del programa WOW - Women of Wrestling haciendo su debut en AXS TV en septiembre de 2019. Vida personal Hogan estaría en una relación con el también luchador profesional Owen Knight. El 20 de julio de 2019, Hogan anunciaría que ella estaba en una relación con la también luchadora Diamante. En lucha *'Movimientos finales' **''Face the Music'' (Swinging fisherman neckbreaker) **Fujiwara armbar **Satelite DDT *'Movimientos de firma' **Arm drag **Back elbow **Butterfly suplex **Corner clothesline **Conner hip attcak **Dropkick **Shoulder block **Snapmare seguido de un Soccer kick **Standing shiranui **Step on leg drop **Superkick aun oponente sentado **Wheelbarraw bulldog *'Apodos' **'"Girl on Fire"' **"The First Lady of Atlanta" *'Temas de entrada' **"Girl On Fire" de Dale Oliver & Serg Salinas"Kiera Hogan Theme Song and Entrance Video | IMPACT Wrestling Theme Songs". Liberado el 21 de abril de 2018 – por YouTube. (IMPACT) **'"Bad Girl"' de Morrison & Ife"Kiera Hogan's New "Bad Girl" Theme Song & Entrance Video | IMPACT Wrestling Theme Songs". Liberado el 23 de junio de 2019 – por YouTube. (IMPACT) Campeonatos y logros *'Women Superstars Uncensored' **WSU Spirit Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Alliance 4' **WWA4 Intergender Champion (1 vez) Leer más */Luchas/ */Galería/ Referencias Enlaces externos *|50px Kiera Hogan en Twitter (inglés) *|50px Kiera Hogan en Instagram (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Kiera Hogan en Impact Wrestling.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Fire en Women of Wrestling.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Kiera Hogan en Wrestlingdata.com (inglés) *Perfil de Kiera Hogan en Pro Wrestling Wiki (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Kiera Hogan en Cagematch (alemán) *|50px Perfil de Kiera Hogan en Cagematch (inglés) Categoría:Nacidos en 1994 Categoría:Debuts en 2015